Un Simple Beso
by Sorceress Lina
Summary: Lina quiere saber lo que es un beso.... y lo averigua. Jejeje L/G FOREVER!!


Hola jiijiji, aquí un pequeño e indefenso fic de Slayers. Perdón por no acabar los de HP por si alguien se acuerda.... una de estas los termino, en serio... Y a propósito, Slayers no me pertenece. Espero que les guste, reviews por fa, si les gusta y si no.

Rina y Gaudy estaban descansando bajo un árbol. Habían estado viajando desde muy temprano así que estaban cansados a pesar de que no era ni medio día. Sin embargo, Rina estaba muy pensativa. 

- Que te pasa Rinita? No has dicho nada desde que dejamos ese pueblo. –le dijo al fin Gaudy, que estaba recostado en el árbol con las manos en la nuca.

- Eh? Yoooo.... –dijo Rina ruborizada, como despertando del sueño

- Vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras –le contestó Gaudy con su ánimo jovial de siempre

- Gaudy... –Rina miró el horizonte- dime, alguna vez te han besado? –un ligero rosado invadió sus mejillas

- QUEEE?? Pero que dices Rina!! –dijo poniéndose del color del pelo de ella.

- Es que me estaba preguntando como será... eso es todo

- Pues yo tampoco lo se –dijo Gaudy todavía con la cara roja.

- Mmm... quisiera saber como es.... a ver Gaudy, dame un beso.

- QUEE?? TE VOLVISTE LOCA?

- No quieres? Bueno, de seguro alguien querrá besarme en el próximo pueblo 

- No eres capaz...

- Ah, quieres ver? –dijo levantándose, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso sintió que Gaudy la agarró de la muñeca

- Espera Rina, yo lo haré –dijo con seguridad, aunque le temblaba una ceja, y con un movimiento jaló a Rina hasta que estuvo acostada en su regazo

- Ga..Gaudy 

Rina vio como Gaudy poco a poco se acercaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Se acercaba más y más y...

- Gaudy mejor no.

- Bueno.- y se separaron de golpe, mirando para otro lado y se hizo un silencio. 

El silencio duro como 10 segundos, y Rina y Gaudy ahora estaban besándose apasionada aunque lentamente, sintiendo por primera vez la suavidad de los labios del otro, transportándose poco a poco hacia las nubes, parecía que algo en ellos se estuviera amortiguando, algo como la conciencia. Cuando se separaron, les tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de donde estaban. 

- Es.. es hora de irnos Rina, apresúrate –dijo Gaudy levantándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzando a caminar.

Rina seguía sentada, mirándolo, un poco confundida. Qué fue lo que pasó? Eso es un beso? Pero Gaudy... hubiera sido igual si hubiera sido con otra persona? Algo le decía que no.

- Eh, Gaudy, es para el otro lado..

- Oh.

Horas después, Gaudy y Rina estaban caminando hacia su siguiente destino. Habían encontrado un pequeño pueblo donde vaciaron un restaurante, y siguieron adelante ya que era verano y podían dormir a la intemperie si les encontraba la noche.

Rina caminaba un poco atrás de Gaudy, y lo miraba intensamente. Seguía sin saber con exactitud que había pasado, ni que hacer sobre eso. No sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma hacia él, pero no quería estar en otra parte sino a su lado. La mente de Rina estaba hecha un lío.

Para Gaudy en cambio, las cosas eran simples. La amaba, eso ya lo sabía, no era ningún misterio, pero nunca se le había ocurrido una razón para decírselo, pues ella siempre estaba con él y él la protegería de lo que fuera. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pues si ella le daba un beso como ese al menos una vez a la semana, no le importaría que lo golpeara los otros días. Bueno, y por supuesto él era un caballero así que no podía pasar de nuevo que la besara sin ser su novio, trataría a Rina como una dama a pesar de la verdad.... err es decir.... este era el momento para decirle sus sentimientos por ella.

- Rina... –Gaudy se paró en seco, sacando a Rina de sus pensamientos

- Eh? –Rina lo miró mientras el la tomaba de los hombros y la miraba fija, muy fijamente, lo cual la hizo enrojecer.

- Rina, yo...

Pero entonces aparecieron un montón de tipos de aspecto vulgar, eran como quince bandidos y se veían enojados.

- Pero si es Rina Inverse, por fin te encontramos pequeña ladrona, te mataremos para vengar a nuestros compañeros 

- Ja!! Eso lo veremos –dijo Rina con una vena saltándole en la frente. Vaya hora para aparecerse de esos bandidos bastardos!

- Acabemos con ellos Rinita!

Entonces comenzó una encarnizada batalla, los bandidos iban cayendo uno tras otro, Rina y Gaudy luchaban con ahinco pensando que luego seguirían con su conversación, y ya quedaban muy pocos pero de repente... llegaron como 30 más.

- Ahhhhh!!!!! Por qué siguen llegando!! Así nunca podré decirle a Rina que la amo, maldición!!! –Gritó Gaudy mientras atacaba a un par de sujetos- Oh rayos, lo dije en voz alta!!

- Queeeeeé???? –dijo Rina mientras sus ojos se abrían al doble, y entonces un bandido aprovechó que bajó la guardia para golpearla. 

- Ja ja ja ja!! Te venceré Rina Inverse!!

- Grrrrrr IDIOTAS QUE NO VEN QUE ESTE HOMBRE QUIERE DECIRME ALGO??? –gritó Rina mientras se levantaba del suelo, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad- BOLA DE FUEGO!!! BOLA DE FUEGO!!!! BOLA DE FUEGO!!!!!! BOOOLA DE FUEEEEEEGOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Los cuerpos saltaban como palomitas de maíz, y el bosque estaba en llamas.

- Aaaaaahhh!!!! –dijeron los bandidos

- Aaaaahhhhh!! –dijo Gaudy...Dijo Gaudy?

- Ups Gaudy, estás bien? –dijo Rina acercándose a un chamuscado Gaudy que yacía sobre la yerba.

- Ri..Rina

- Gaudy, tu querías decirme algo?

De repente el caótico escenario se volvió multicolor y lleno de flores.

- Rina-chan... yo.. yo te amo 

- Gaudy, yo también te amo

Rina se acercó y pronto se fundieron de nuevo en un dulce beso, aun más intenso que el anterior, tierno y húmedo, más cálido que el incendio a su alrededor, donde se demostraron todo el amor que sentían. Gaudy acarició suavemente el cabello de Rina a la vez que se levantaba un poco para abrazarla con más comodidad. Rina también lo abrazó por el cuello, ayudándolo a levantarse. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y riendo levemente.

- Gaudy, estás bien?

- No podría estar mejor..

- Gaudy....

- Si, Rina?

- Si intentas aprovecharte de mi lo pagarás –le dijo con una mirada asesina.

Gaudy se cayó al suelo con una gota en la frente. 

- Ahora vámonos Gaudy, todo se está quemando –dijo guiñando un ojo

Lina comenzó a caminar altiva y satisfecha, sin poder dejar de sonreir. Gaudy la observó por un momento, feliz de haberse comprometido por segunda vez con esa pequeña y violenta hechicera que había destruido por completo el bosque. _Debo estar loco_ pensó, pero estaba muy feliz de estarlo.

EL FIN


End file.
